The coaxial connector is used to connect between electric or electronic parts, and the coaxial connector is easily manufactured, maintained and replaced. The conventional coaxial connector is widely used for connection between electronic parts of video and audio equipments, wide-band internet facilities, broadcasting equipments and communication equipments. The electronic parts are made smaller and lighter by the latest technology so that the reception holes for the coaxial connector are reduced. Therefore, the connection and dis-connection between the coaxial connector and the coaxial cable take longer time and require skill.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the conventional coaxial connector 10 and the conventional tool 20 for disconnecting and connecting the coaxial connector 10. The coaxial connector 10 comprises a connection portion 101 and an extension section 102 extends from the connection portion 101. A J-shaped slot 103 is defined in the connection portion 101 and the extension section 102. The outer diameter of the extension section 102 is smaller than that of the connection portion 101. A lip portion 104 is coaxially connected to the extension section 102 and has the same outer diameter as the connection portion 101. Multiple grooves 1041 are defined in the outer surface of the lip portion 104 and two slots 1042 are symmetrically defined in the outer surface of the lip portion 104. The depth and width of the slots 1042 are larger than those of the grooves 1041. The tool 20 has a mounting portion 201 which is suitable for being mounted to the coaxial connector 10. The mounting portion 201 has a rib 202 protruding from the inner periphery thereof so as to be engaged with the slot 1042. The reception hole of an electronic part has a plug 30 which has a block 301 which is engaged with the j-shaped slot 103 by rotating the tool 20.
The strength of the lip portion 104 becomes weak because the multiple grooves 1041 and the slot 1042, so that the lip portion 104 tends to be broken by impacts. Besides, the depth of the slot 1042 is limited so that when the rib 202 drives the wall of the slot 1042, the wall of the slot 1042 is easily damaged and the rib 202 is difficult to be disengaged from the slot 1042. Furthermore, there is no proper mechanism to position the connection between the coaxial connector 10 which is then easily shifted or loosened. The slots 1042 are tiny and the assemblers have to carefully aim and identify the slots 1042 and this takes a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a coaxial connector and a tool for disconnecting the coaxial connector, both of which improve the shortcomings of the conventional coaxial connector and the conventional tool.